marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Stones
sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.|Wong|Avengers: Infinity War}} The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for millennia. Only beings of immense power can directly wield the Stones, such as Celestials,Guardians of the Galaxy or the Mad Titan Thanos.Avengers: Infinity War Lesser beings face dire consequences: Jane Foster became ill after being exposed to the Aether and Carina exploded when she touched the Power Stone; however, these effects can be reduced if a group is sharing the power among themselves. It is also possible to place an Infinity Stone inside a container to prevent a person from directly touching it, allowing the user to wield the Stone's power without suffering the normal repercussions. Examples include the Space Stone inside the Tesseract, the Mind Stone inside the Scepter, the Power Stone inside the Cosmi-Rod, the Time Stone inside the Eye of Agamotto, and all the Infinity Stones inside the Infinity Gauntlet. History Creation explaining the Infinity Stones.]] Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time). Weapon of the Celestials use the Power Stone's destructive power]] In the distant past, the Power Stone was used by the Celestials as a means of placing judgment upon worlds and their populaces, wiping out entire civilizations by touching its power on the planet's surface. However, the stone was just as dangerous to its handler as it was to the societies against which it was used, as its insufficiently powerful handlers were destroyed by its power. First Dark Elf Conflict attempts to use the Aether's power]] Malekith and his army of Dark Elves attempted to harness the power of the Aether and use its destructive power to destroy all of the Nine Realms. Led by Bor, the Asgardians managed to steal the Aether and stop Malekith's war. In response to the defeat, Malekith sacrificed the majority of his people, including his own wife and son, in an attempt to wipe out the Asgardian invaders, putting himself, his second in command Algrim and a few survivors into hibernation. orders that the Aether be hidden]] With the Dark Elves seemingly having been defeated and the Aether now in the possession of Asgard, King Bor was asked what was to be done with it. Bor knew that the Aether was far too powerful to be simply destroyed as he would have preferred, so he ordered that it be buried deep where nobody would ever be able to find it. Under Bor's orders, it remained hidden and untouched for five thousand years.Thor: The Dark World World War II creates weapons with the Tesseract]] During World War II, Johann Schmidt became fascinated by tales of ancient mythical powers and decided to locate the Tesseract to discover its true power. In 1942 Schmidt invaded Tønsberg and found the Tesseract in a box hidden behind a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil, the world tree. Schmidt took the Tesseract back to HYDRA Headquarters to be experimented by Arnim Zola. Schmidt and Zola were able to harness the Tesseract's power to create and fuel their weapons of war. teleports Red Skull away]] In March 1945, Schmidt intended to use the Tesseract-powered Valkyrie and its flying nuclear bombs to attack the United States of America. However, Schmidt was confronted by Captain America and the Howling Commandos who aimed to stop him. During the battle, Rogers damaged the machine that was using the Tesseract to power the Valkyrie. Angered, Schmidt physically handled the Tesseract, burning his hand. As punishment for abusing the power of an Infinity Stone for selfish gain, the Tesseract opened a portal leading to the far-off planet of Vormir and sucked Schmidt in. is found by Howard Stark]] With Schmidt believed dead, the Tesseract fell burning through the floors of the Valkyrie, causing it to plunge into the sea below. Sometime later, it was recovered by Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries and a member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, who was attempting to locate his friend Captain America. Stark had the Tesseract locked away with the SSR where it was kept and studied for the next seventy years.Captain America: The First Avenger Chitauri Invasion transports Loki to Earth]] In 2012, after his defeat at the hands of Thor, Loki came into contact with the alien race known as the Chitauri, and their master, Thanos, who had already been seeking the Tesseract. Loki promised to retrieve it from Earth and give it to Thanos in exchange for his army. Through manipulation of the Tesseract's energy, Thanos teleported Loki to the Tesseract's location at the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility. is controlled by the Mind Stone]] Thanos also provided Loki with a Scepter containing the Mind Stone. Once Loki arrived on Earth, he found a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had been experimenting with the Tesseract's power. Loki used the power of the Scepter to defeat them all, before putting Clint Barton, Erik Selvig, and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents under his complete control, ordering them to kill Nick Fury and steal the Tesseract for him. Selvig continued to experiment on the Tesseract in order to learn how to open a large sustainable portal. unwittingly holds the Scepter]] When Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., the Scepter fell into their hands and was experimented on by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. However, the Mind Stone's power proved more subtle and began to infect the Avengers personally, making them more untrusting and causing a large argument between them that only ended when Banner realized he had been unwittingly made to pick up the Scepter. During the Attack on the Helicarrier, Loki regained the Scepter, which he used to murder Phil Coulson before escaping. opens a portal between worlds]] Selvig used the Tesseract and Stark Tower to create a portal above New York City which allowed Loki's army to pour through and attack, beginning the Chitauri Invasion. With hordes of Chitauri and Leviathan charging through the portal, only the Avengers stood in their way. Loki tried and failed to control Iron Man with the Scepter. Eventually, Black Widow was able to close the portal using the Scepter while Iron Man destroyed the Chitauri Command Center with an Atomic Bomb before Loki was captured by the team. is handed over to Asgard]] While Loki was taken back to Asgard with Thor to await punishment by their father Odin, the Tesseract was handed over to Thor to be kept away from the World Security Council. Thor and Loki used the cube to teleport themselves back to Asgard''The Avengers'' before Thor handed it over to Heimdall who used its power to rebuild the Bifrost Bridge,Thor: The Dark World Prelude which had been destroyed during the Duel at the Bifrost Bridge,Thor finally allowing Thor and the other Asgardians to be transported across the Nine Realms with ease once again. Second Dark Elf Conflict finally regains the Aether]] As the Convergence began across the Nine Realms, Jane Foster accidentally discovered and became infected with the Aether, alerting the Dark Elves to its presence. Malekith waged war against Asgard, who were protecting Foster, to regain the Aether. Eventually Foster came to Svartalfheim where Malekith reclaimed the Aether and absorbed it. unleashes the Aether's power]] Malekith took the Aether to Earth where he attempted to use its power to infect the entire universe into eternal darkness. Thor also returned to Earth where he confronted the leader of the Dark Elves. Malekith used the Aether to battle Thor across worlds during the Convergence until eventually, they became separated and Malekith unleashed the Aether's power. Thor and Erik Selvig were able to destroy Malekith before he could complete his plans. is given to the Collector]] The Aether was soon regained by Asgard who decided that it was too dangerous to keep two Infinity Stones so close together, so they kept the Tesseract where it was and decided to relocate the Aether. Eventually, Sif and Volstagg decided to hand the Aether over to Taneleer Tivan, who vowed to keep it safe within the Collector's Museum. However once the Asgardians left, Tivan announced to himself that he intended to locate the other five stones. HYDRA's Experiments with the Scepter]] While the Tesseract was taken to Asgard, the Scepter remained on Earth where it fell into the hands of HYDRA's leader Wolfgang von Strucker. In HYDRA's hands, Strucker and List began experimenting with giving normal humans gifts via the Scepter's power, and, in the process, killing everyone except for Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, who were granted incredible powers to be used for HYDRA's benefit in their war with S.H.I.E.L.D..Captain America: The Winter Soldier Mid-credits Scene Quest for the Orb discovering the Orb]] The Orb was hidden away inside Morag's deep Temple Vault where it was eventually located by Yondu Udonta's Ravagers. Before Udonta could claim it, however, Star-Lord found it and took it for himself, only to be almost immediately confronted by Korath the Pursuer who had been ordered to find it by Ronan the Accuser. During their ensuing confrontation, Star-Lord escaped with the Orb, despite being chased down by Korath's army of Sakaarans and becoming the target of Gamora, who had been sent by Thanos and Ronan to reclaim the Orb. The Nova Corps captured Star-Lord for his crimes and also took the Orb. finally opens the Orb]] Star-Lord and Gamora made a deal, along with Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Drax the Destroyer to join forces to escape the Kyln and sell the Orb to the Collector. The plan worked out and eventually, the group made it to Knowhere where they were greeted by Carina and the Collector, who told them the full story of the Infinity Stones. Just before the Collector could buy the Orb, Carina touched the stone inside, causing a massive explosion which destroyed the Collector's Museum and forced them to escape. takes the Orb's power]] As a result, the Orb was located by Ronan the Accuser, whose forces of Sakaarans led by Nebula managed to overpower Gamora and claim the Orb for themselves. Having learned that the Orb contained the Power Stone, however, Ronan chose not to hand it over to Thanos as he had agreed. Instead, he took its power for himself, planning to use it to destroy Xandar before attacking Thanos himself, while gaining the support of both Nebula and Korath the Pursuer in his plans. unleash the Power Stone]] Although Ronan the Accuser attempted to destroy Xandar with the Power Stone's incredible power, he was confronted by the Guardians of the Galaxy who were supported by the Ravagers and the Nova Corps who all fought against him and his army. During the Battle of Xandar, Ronan's ship the Dark Aster was destroyed and he himself was killed when Star-Lord took the Power Stone's power. Gamora sealed the Stone back into the Orb and Star-Lord handed it over to the Nova Corps to be locked away for safety. Creating a Vision finds and takes the Scepter]] Having been held by Wolfgang von Strucker, the Scepter was eventually found by the Avengers and taken into the custody of Tony Stark, who decided to use it in his experiments to bring life to Ultron, who he planned to use to bring about a peaceful world with the help of Bruce Banner. However, the Mind Stone's power gave Ultron too much wisdom and gave him a vicious and bloodthirsty viewpoint of humanity itself, driving him to the point that he sought to destroy it completely. gives birth to the Vision]] During his war with the Avengers, Ultron stole the Scepter and used it, while combining the knowledge and resources of Helen Cho and the vibranium he had taken from Ulysses Klaue, to create a new and powerful body known as the Vision. The being was taken from him when the Avengers stole the Cradle during the Battle of Seoul, leading to Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor granting the being life with the Mind Stone embedded in its skull. destroying the army of Ultron Sentries]] The Vision viewed Ultron as a danger to Earth and decided to join the Avengers in fighting him. During the Battle of Sokovia, the Vision used the power of the Mind Stone against the overwhelming army of Ultron Sentries, and combined its power with Iron Man and Thor's power to overpower and defeat Ultron, who could not match Vision's power. With the war won, Vision decided to join the Avengers and use his remarkable power to aid the protection of Earth.Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor's Vision is given a vision of the Infinity Stones]] Thor went to the Water of Sights to see again the disturbing vision that Scarlet Witch had caused him to have during the Battle at the Salvage Yard. Garnering better details, Thor saw the Scepter relieved of its stone, the Aether, the Orb, and the Tesseract all lined up into a row. Thor then went to Avengers Tower and helped to bring Vision to life because he possessed the Mind Stone; Thor understood its relationship to the other Stones and how Vision could help in the final defeat of Ultron. Later, Thor related his knowledge that four of the Infinity Stones had been located. A Mystery ]] As they were talking at the New Avengers Facility, Vision explained to Wanda Maximoff that although he knew where the Mind Stone had come from, he did not know its true nature. He said to her that the more he understood it, the less it controlled him and someday he may control it. Later, during the Rescue of Wanda Maximoff, Maximoff used her powers to control the Mind Stone and push Vision many meters beneath the facility. ]] The next day, at the end of the Clash of the Avengers, War Machine asked Vision to disable Falcon's wings with the Stone. However, the beam Vision fired accidentally hit War Machine's Arc Reactor, causing him to crash on the ground. At the hospital where James Rhodes was treated, Tony Stark approached Vision and asked him how it had happened, so Vision answered that he had been distracted and he did not know it was possible.Captain America: Civil War Attack on the Sanctums uses the Eye of Agamotto]] Having been stored within Kamar-Taj for safeguarding, the Eye of Agamotto was eventually discovered by Doctor Strange during his studies. Taking the Eye, Strange experimented with its power by creating a time loop in which he regrew an apple several times until he was discovered by Wong, who warned him to stop due to the risks of using such a powerful item. Strange kept the Eye with him during his battles against Kaecilius and the Zealots, not yet using its power. ]] When Strange and Karl Mordo traveled to Hong Kong to confront Kaecilius, they discovered that the Sanctum located there had already been destroyed and that Kaecilius and his Zealots were successful in their plan to bring Dormammu and the Dark Dimension to Earth. Strange then used the Eye's power to rebuild the Sanctorum by reversing time. However, Kaecilius stopped him, almost allowing Dormammu to come to Earth, so Strange went into the Dark Dimension and used the Eye to trap Dormammu in a time loop. Each time Doctor Strange was killed by Dormammu, time reversed until just before their confrontation, where Strange kept Dormammu prisoner, albeit at the cost of his suffering. Strange told Dormammu to end his assault and take his zealots with him in exchange for Strange breaking the loop. With the war over, Strange left the Eye in Kamar-Taj with Wong having confidence Strange could wield the Eye without abusing its power once he has mastered its powers. Until then, he cannot wear it in public.Doctor Strange However, Strange did wear the Eye during his meeting with Thor.Thor: Ragnarok Ragnarök sees the Tesseract]] When Hela was in Odin's Vault, she passed by the Tesseract and noted "that's not bad," making it the only relic where she was actually impressed by. Later, as Loki was about to summon up Surtur to cause Ragnarök, he passed by the Tesseract as well and took it so he could warp himself to the Statesman ship with Thor and the rest of the Asgardians before Asgard was obliterated. Infinity War The Mad Titan, Thanos, brandished a Gauntlet created to harness the power of the Infinity Stones, having decided to personally hunt for the Stones after having lost much of his resources in his failed alliances. Along with his children, the Black Order, he traveled to Xandar, decimating the Nova Corps and Empire to acquire the Power Stone while also massacring half of Xandar's population as part of his goal to wipe out half of the universe. A week later, he attacked the Asgardian ship, Statesman, killing half the population aboard (which was already halved thanks to Hela) and beating Thor almost to death. To stop the assault, Loki gave him the Tesseract, which Thanos shattered to reveal the Space Stone inside. Thanos then used the Space Stone to stop an attempted assassination from Loki, who he killed, and left aboard the Sanctuary II to continue his mission. Upon arriving at Knowhere, Thanos confronted the Collector for the Reality Stone, and used it to trick and capture his daughter, Gamora. Upon seeing her sister, Nebula being tortured by their father Gamora revealed the hiding space of the Soul Stone. Together Thanos and Gamora traveled to Vormir and confronted a wraith form of Red Skull who had been teleported to the planet over 70 years before after his brief contact with the Tesseract. Red Skull revealed the Soul Stone could only appear after one sacrificed the thing they loved most, claiming it was a trading of souls. A heartbroken Thanos tearfully threw his daughter over a cliff and she fell to her death. After a blinding light, Thanos awoke with the stone in his hand which he added to the gauntlet. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange had continued to defend the Time Stone in the Eye of Agamotto and placed a spell protecting it. After a conflict with Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw, Doctor Strange was captured and taken aboard their ship where he was tortured by Maw until he was rescued by Iron Man and Spider-Man. The trio then traveled to Thanos' homeworld, Titan, and met with the Guardians of the Galaxy. After a lengthy battle with Thanos, in which the power of the Infinity Stones proved crucial for Thanos's victory, the group was defeated and Strange was forced to relinquish the Time Stone to Thanos in order to save Iron Man's life. Thanos then used the gauntlet to teleport to Wakanda where, after he was severely injured by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, Vision and the Mind Stone were located. At the Battle of Wakanda, Thanos used the Infinity Stones powers to effortlessly overpower every single hero that opposed him. Scarlet Witch was forced to destroy the Mind Stone and Vision as she held back Thanos. After briefly comforting a grieving Scarlet Witch, Thanos used the Time Stone to restore Vision. After ripping the Stone from his head, Vision died once again and Thanos finally completed the Infinity Gauntlet. Thor with his new weapon, Stormbreaker, attacked Thanos with all his might, injuring the Titan. Not to be deterred, however, Thanos mocked Thor before completing his goal and snapping his fingers. Soon after, Thanos teleported away with his damaged gauntlet, having succeeded in his mission. A few moments later, half the population of the universe began to disintegrate. Bucky Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Peter Quill, Stephen Strange and Peter Parker all suffered this fate along with Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Sif and Betty Ross as well as Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne and Hope van Dyne.Ant-Man and the Wasp Mid-credits Scene Thanos reappeared on a quiet forested planet, his arm was still scarred from the snap but all of his other wounds had fully healed and he satisfactorily gazed out to the sunrise with a smile on his face, still having the completed Gauntlet, although showing signs of remorse over Gamora's death. Stones Space Stone *'Stone Color': Blue *'Original Containment Unit': TesseractKevin Feige Lays Down Details on Marvel's Cinematic Infinity Gems *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Odin † (until 965) **Church Keeper † (until 1942) **Johann Schmidt and HYDRA (1942-1945) **Howard Stark † (1945-1949) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (1949-2012) **Heimdall † (2012-2017) **Hela † (2017) **Loki † (2012, 2017-2018) *'Current Owner': Thanos (since 2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling space itself, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the Humans. This stone played an important role in humanity's development during the dawn of the superhero age, attracting the attention of forces such as Red Skull and Thanos, both of whom sought to use the Tesseract's power for their own sinister intents. It is later revealed that the cube is a containment unit built around the actual Infinity Stone so that it could be somewhat safely handled and controlled. Despite that, touching the stone bare handed can still have dire consequences as seen with Red Skull. In Thor's vision, the Tesseract is shattered to unveil the blue Space Stone contained inside it. Thanos later acquired the Tesseract from Loki, who had saved it from Asgard's destruction. With only his bare hand, Thanos crushed the Tesseract and extracted the Space Stone within before he inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Mind Stone *'Stone Color': Yellow (Blue within Scepter) *'Original Containment Unit': Scepter *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Thanos (until 2012) **Loki † (2012) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (2012-2014) **Wolfgang von Strucker † and HYDRA (2014-2015) **Avengers (2015) **Ultron † (2015) **Vision † (2015-2018) *'Current Owner': Thanos (since 2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': The Scepter was a weapon that utilized the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. Stark originally saw the Stone as a power source, whereas once J.A.R.V.I.S. had the opportunity to study the stone he stated it was more akin to a very powerful computer. The stone within had already been in the possession of Thanos when he gave it to Loki to aid him in his invasion of Earth. It grants to the user powerful mental abilities, like the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. The stone was also said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it, as shown in the cases of Loki and Wolfgang von Strucker. When Loki failed in his campaign, the Scepter fell into the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually being passed on to HYDRA via sleeper agents. The Scepter was then used in various HYDRA experiments, notably inducing superhuman powers in young Sokovian twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and other capabilities such as mind control, astral and energy projection were unearthed as well as telepathic and telekinetic powers. The protective casing of the Scepter's gem was eventually broken by Ultron and the contained stone was used to bring life to Vision. Thor later entrusted the stone to Vision, stating that Vision was worthy and that safety was hard to come by nowadays. Despite being a part of him, the stone's origin was a mystery for Vision and he wished to understand it so he could control it. The Mind Stone was the last stone Thanos would acquire, which he forcibly removed from Vision, causing his death, after briefly resurrecting him using the Time Stone. Reality Stone *'Stone Color': Red *'Original Containment Unit': Aether *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Malekith † (until 2988 BC) **Bor † (2988 BC) **Jane Foster (2013) **Malekith † (2013) **Asgard (2013) **Taneleer Tivan (2013-2018) *'Current Owner': Thanos (2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers, and subjective influence over the universe. Malekith planned to use the Aether's reality bending abilities to cover all Nine Realms in darkness; however, he was stopped by the combined efforts of Thor and Jane Foster. Only two people, Jane Foster and Malekith, are known to have been hosts for the Aether, but circumstances prevented the full extent of the Aether's potential from being explored. It is later shown that the Aether is actually an Infinity Stone contained in a liquid form, and in Thor's vision this liquid solidifies into the red Reality Stone. Thanos later stole the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Power Stone *'Stone Color': Purple *'Original Containment Unit': OrbJames Gunn on Twitter *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Eson the Searcher **Cosmic Beings **Star-Lord † and the Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) **Ronan the Accuser † (2014) **Nova Corps † (2014-2018) *'Current Owner': Thanos (2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': The Power Stone is an incredible power source, it increases the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed. This stone was sought by Thanos, who tasked Ronan the Accuser to acquire it from the dead planet of Morag, in exchange for destroying Xandar. Star-Lord acquired the stone instead and was prepared to sell it to Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") with Gamora until its destructive power was unleashed at Knowhere. Soon after, Ronan obtained it and harnessed its energy with the intent of destroying all life on Xandar and killing Thanos. Star-Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to take the stone from Ronan and collectively harness its power to destroy him. They then gave the stone to Nova Prime Irani Rael for safe-keeping on Xandar. However, Thanos would wipe out the Nova Corps in a successful attempt to acquire the Power Stone and he then inserts it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Time Stone *'Stone Color': Green *'Original Containment Unit': Eye of Agamotto *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Agamotto **Cagliostro **Doctor Strange † (2017-2018) *'Current Owner': Thanos (since 2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': The Eye of Agamotto is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, presumably to contain and harness the power of the green Time Stone contained inside. After being stored for an unknown amount of time on a pedestal in Kamar-Taj, it was recently wielded by Doctor Stephen Strange, first to aid him in his learning of sorcery, then in his final fight against Kaecilius and Dormammu. When wielded by someone having the necessary knowledge and skills, it appeared to be able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until the wielder stops its effect. It appeared skilled sorcerers, or perhaps users of powers from the Dark Dimension could to an extent subtract themselves to the effects of the stone, stopping the time reversal affecting oneself or detecting one was stuck in a time loop. It was noted by Wong and Karl Mordo that the use of the Eye was contrary to the natural order of things and extremely dangerous. With Wong's approval, it was placed back on its pedestal by Strange until he learned how to properly harness its powers. Strange wore it once again a little while later while meeting with Thor and Loki. Strange was forced to later give the Stone to Thanos in order to save Tony Stark's life. Soul Stone *'Stone Color': Orange *'Original Containment Unit': Shrine on Planet Vormir *'Previous Owners': **Cosmic Entities **Red Skull *'Current Owner': Thanos (since 2018) *'Current Location': Inside the Infinity Gauntlet (since 2018) *'Description': Little is known of the Soul Stone. However, according to Wong's ancient texts, the Soul Stone could prove to be the greatest threat out of all the Infinity Stones.Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Gamora knew of the location of the Soul Stone from a map she found to its whereabouts (which she burnt) but kept this a secret from Thanos. Once captured and interrogated by her father, he took her to its holding place on Vormir, where Red Skull, the Soul Stone's guardian, told them that it could only be accessed after a personal cost was paid - namely, the sacrifice of a loved one, to ensure that the owner understood its power. Thanos proceeded to tearfully sacrifice his daughter and later woke up with the Soul Stone in his hand, adding it to the Infinity Gauntlet shortly thereafter before heading off to retrieve the Time and Mind Stones. Capabilities As the Infinity Stones are the representation of all the necessary aspects of existence, they have absolute control over the fabric of reality they represent and from it, they derive extremely powerful capabilities to be wielded and are the most powerful artifacts in the known universe. Thor describes the Infinity Stones as the greatest power in the universe, and "unparalleled" in their destructive capabilities. The power of the Time Stone was able to render even a tremendously powerful cosmic being of Dormammu's caliber powerless to do anything to break it. The Reality Stone's power can affect the whole universe, with Malekith intending to use its capabilities to cover the whole universe in darkness. The Space Stone was thought to be capable of channeling energy sufficient to destroy a planet with the Power Stone being able to destroy worlds simply via its energy making contact with their surface. Even Asgard deems it unwise to house two stones in one place, despite the fact that their vault is extremely well guarded. Augmented by the Power Stone, the Dark Aster was able to easily breach the considerable defences that surrounded Xandar with Irani Rael declaring a state of emergency once she learned that Ronan wielded it. When all six Stones are brought together and properly channeled, they make their wielder virtually omnipotent, being able to affect the universe in almost any way they choose, which Thanos demonstrated when he killed half of all life in the universe via a simple finger snap. However, due to their sheer power, only a single being of exceptional power, or collections of lesser beings who are unified and focused in their intent, is able to wield the stones. As a result, the Stones were often placed in mediums that would allow for a limited but more stable access to their power such as the Eye of Agamotto or the Scepter. The power of all six Stones can be harnessed collectively but prior to Thanos completing the Infinity Gauntlet, this had never been accomplished, all who attempted being overwhelmed by the powers of the individual Stones. The Stones, due to their immense power, are almost completely indestructible with King Bor viewing even the full might of Asgard as insufficient to destroy the Aether with the same stone later being unharmed by Thor unleashing his lightning on it. The only known way to destroy an Infinity Stone is for a sufficiently powerful energy source that is similar to that of one of the Stones to be fully unleashed upon said Stone, as Vision theorized and proven when Scarlet Witch, by concentrating all the force of her power, which was derived from the Mind Stone, back into it, eventually managing to shatter it although it still took considerable time and effort. The Stone's destruction unleashed all the energies contained within, though the resulting wave was harmless. The only known way to recreate a destroyed Infinity Stone is to use the Time Stone to rewind time to before its destruction. Following the Destruction of Asgard, Thor had believed that the fully empowered Surtur had been able to destroy the Tesseract. Trivia *In the comics, the stones were originally referred to as Soul Gems before Thanos decided "Infinity Gems" was a more appropriate name. The six gems consist of Mind, Soul, Power, Space, Time and Reality and all of the gems, with the sole exception of the Time Gem, were shattered. They were recreated after Secret Wars ended and the Marvel Universe was restored, with the Reality Gem appearing in the extra-dimensional Weirdworld. **As of 2015's comic event Secret Wars, there is now a newly created seventh Gem: the Death Gem, able to instantly kill anything. It is yellow like the Reality Gem (comic version) but it was created to be a decoy for it, and it was used on Thanos by its creator, Anwen Bakian. **In another universe, called the Ultraverse in the comics, there is a seventh gem in the mainstream comics called the Ego Gem, which is gold colored. *Ultron's use of the Mind Stone is a substitute for the encephalo-ray he uses to brainwash or mind-read his victims in the comics. *Vision's Mind Stone is the substitute for the Solar Gem he uses in the comics. *Only extremely powerful beings with a powerful physical constitution can touch and wield the Infinity Stones without being harmed. These include the Celestials and Thanos himself. All others, such as Humans and Krylorians, are promptly killed by its power. It is also possible for the power of an Infinity Stone to be shared across multiple beings long enough to control and use it. Additionally, artificial beings such as Ultron or Vision can touch the stone, as seen when Ultron holds the Mind Stone and puts it in Vision's forehead. Wielding all six Infinity Stones is so difficult that it has been said that none who have attempted such have survived until Thanos, using the Infinity Gauntlet, accomplished this feat. *So far, at least one Infinity Stone appeared in every phase of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The stones were first named as such in the Phase Two film, Thor: The Dark World. *Of the stones, the Reality Stone in the form of the Aether is the only one that is fluid and ever-changing, while four of the other stones were contained in objects, such as the Tesseract, the Orb, the Scepter, and the Eye of Agamotto. *A deleted scene from Avengers: Age of Ultron, where Thor goes to the Water of Sights, explains how he knew that four Infinity Stones were found at that time, despite being ignorant of the events in Guardians of the Galaxy.Avengers: Age of Ultron/Home Video References External Links * * Category:Infinity Stones Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Items Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Thor: The Dark World Items Category:Thor: The Dark World Weapons Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Weapons Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Items Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Weapons Category:Doctor Strange (film) Items Category:Doctor Strange (film) Weapons Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Video Games Items Category:Video Games Weapons